


Vitruvian

by gaahina



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, Translation, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, yosi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaahina/pseuds/gaahina
Summary: The epitome of the theses of perfection, harmony, and balance of proportions and attitudes, the Vitruvian thoughts, dismantled in the eyes of the village hero, to the point that realize that he was nothing more than a mere human. Amid their fractions and vulnerabilities, he finds in those lavender orbs: a validation and a deep understanding of his feelings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	Vitruvian

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope y'all like it!  
> i apologize in advance if there are any errors ~ <3
> 
> *ottō: husband

The blonde ninja always crossed the forest divider into the village, after some mission with his pathological chatter, good humor, and a lively spirit, however, on that day in question he entered the main gates with a rigid and serious posture with hands in his pants pocket. Thoughts flew to various chaotic and deafening unknowns.

"You shouldn't charge yourself that much, Naruto." the fox seriously asked. "I can't and shouldn't put your life at risk, don't be inconsequential."

"Shut up, stupid fox," he replied in an irritable growl. "I don't want talk to you." the Bijū could feel that anger pulsing like an echo inside its bearer. Kurama just nodded in silence, giving him the space to calm down.

Sai who kept a millimeter behind him sighed in distress. He swallowed and hastened his steps, putting a hand on his shoulder, with a cautious look.

“Don't feel bad about that, it's normal. We all have good and bad days, Naruto. ” explained. Both eyes met and the blue orbs fixed on him, attentively. “I think you should go to the doctor or maybe rest. I believe it can be Burnout.” blew. "Go see Shizune-san tomorrow so she can examine you."

The blonde nodded minimally. His shoulders tense and that latent pain in the left corner of his head.

"Thank you for bringing me, Sai." he thanked his friend, in a serious and a little low tone, for his customary expansive tone. "I owe you this one." and the expression clouded. "I'm sorry for ruining our mission."

Sai gave a brief smile.

"You don't owe me anything, Uzumaki." exposed. “Get it out of your head, I told you. I just want you to rest. We care about you and we want to see you well. When I say we, I mean me, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, and even Kakashi-sensei. If he sent you back, it was for your good, understand. ”His tone was calm and soothing. “I will report your arrival at Rokudaime, don't worry about it. Good rest." Naruto nodded in agreement and made his way to his residence.

His only and sublime desire was to take a nice cold shower, to dispel that numbness in the bones and the mind. 

On the other side of the village, Hinata was smiling in the middle of that orderly riot of the students. The owner of the lilac orbs cleaned the slate with all the mental flows and very important information. With a sigh, returned to look at his students.

"Calm calm. I know you are upset about the tour with Shikamaru and Lee-sensei.” smiled. "However, you need to calm your heart, don't worry too much, everything will be fine." 

The shy Atsumi put her hands on her cheeks, in a languid sigh. The cheeky face and thoughts grew in disorder.

“Hina-sensei, I'm a little nervous. I don't want to disturb my team and be a nuisance." She blew, frightened. Hinata gave him a sweet smile and stroked her face, transmitting calm.

“Don't say that, Atsumi. Believe in your strength and don't let those thoughts run through your mind, okay? ” she asserted, maintaining eye contact between them. “Teamwork, love, faith for what you believe, and self-confidence are like real keys to being a great ninja. Besides, I know what you're capable of, just show them. Don't be afraid, okay? ”The little girl smiled and nodded, feeling better and more excited. "I trust you." gave her a wink.

"Thank you, sensei." Atsumi smiled cutely and the owner of the lilac orbs smiled contentedly. "You're great."

“Hina-sensei, I'm a little thoughtful. I don't have jutsu as cool as the other senseis and neither a powerful kekkei genkai than you and Uchiha have.” Onumi pouted and crossed his arms, sulking. "I wish I could make a Rasengan, just like Naruto-senpai who saved a village over and over again," he replied in an admired tone. "I want to be a great hero like him."

"Onumi every day, you say the same thing, huh?" Haru complained, sprawling on the table. "But, when you saw Uzumaki-senpai, you just passed out." she and the whole class laughed. 

Hinata laughed in a somewhat comical retrospective, passing through his conscience.

"Hey, guys, why this low energy and insecurity?" and she put his hands on her hips. "You guys were so excited a few days ago. I don't like to see them like this." 

"You could buy ramen for us, like last week, Hina-sensei," Kira suggested, with a mischievous smile in the last row. "I suppose that will lift the spirits of the class." the class corroborated with a unison: "Please, Hina-sensei."

Hinata laughed heartily, with both hands on her lower back. 

"Ara, ara… what do I do with you, huh?" she replied good-naturedly. "OK. I will take you guys." the class exploded in celebration. “Just… If you guys promise to fill your heart with determination and show everything you are capable of on the tour. Can be?"

"Yes, sensei!" they shouted, excited. Taking from her a genuine smile.

"We agreed to go next week." the whistle boomed across the room and the children stirred, organizing their things. "Have a good weekend." Hinata wished, kind. Every time a student came to hug her and said goodbye she giving them kisses on the temple or the cheek. "Don't forget to eat well, had a lot of fun, and rest." she took a long breath, seeing them exhilarate out the door and taking a deep breath, put his hand on her womb. "I believe it's time for us to go, baby." she smiled and hurried to organize his things on the table.

The ride home was calm, the lilac eyes admired the nuances of red, yellow, and orange that colored the sky. When she opened the door of her residence, inhaled a sweet tangerine smell in the air. Hinata left his shoes in the genkan and closed the door behind her.

"Tadaima." she greeted, but only silence replied. The ex-Hyūga made her way to the kitchen and came across Naruto sitting on the chair, with a tangerine branch in his hand and looking vaguely somewhere on the wall. Hinata approached him, finding that reaction strange with some concern. "Anata?" put her hand on his shoulder and he wakes up from a long daydream. 

"Hinata." he smiled slightly, but the sad tone remained there, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Uzumaki's shrewd observation. "How are you?" he asked in a husky tone. Altogether, it was common for him to receive her with an avalanche of questions, kisses, and hugs. 

“We are fine, dear. Thanks for asking." Hinata replied tenderly. Her hands caressed his back, returning a cautious look to him. "Did you arrive early on a mission?" he just nodded and finished eating the remaining slices. "Something happened, huh?" she stroked his hair and the back of her neck, with an affable tone. "Do you want to talk, love?"

The blonde denied in a whisper and placed a kiss on his belly.

"Do not worry, Nata." and an unusual silence stretched between them. The two looked at each other for milliseconds and Hinata noticed his eyes were slightly watery and something in her heart squeezed in distress.

"I'll be fine, believe it," he assured, in a shameful self-confidence, and kissed her lips. “I'm going to take a shower and sleep,” he growled, uncomfortable, and made his way up the stairs, toward the couple's suite.

Hinata moistened her lips thoughtfully. Whatever had happened, the event had affected him. The mind searched for possible theses to answer that attitude, stagnating in doubt. Knowing her husband well, those solemn moments of introversion were somewhat delicate.

"Maybe he is exhausted and just needs to rest," she murmured to herself. "I'm going to make some tea and bring him a painkiller." he breathed, even though he suspected that the commotion had something to do with something deeper and more intrinsic than everyday trivia.

Even with the cold shower falling on the taut muscles, the blond kept his forehead against the wall with his eyes closed. Frustration orbited in agreement and the weight of responsibilities strangled his reason in a metaphorical sense of anoxia. He exasperated, remembering the humiliation and tactile impotence of not being able to contribute to his team and those who depended on him in a conflicting situation, collapsing in pain at a crucial moment, facing the antagonists of a clash in Kirigakure. Those looks of disbelief and pity, which he did not imagine he would see again. The voices inside him flirting and inciting his vulnerabilities.

"What Hokage do you want to be like that?"

"You have to be strong, no matter what the situation."

"A shinobi does not turn away, does not back down in the face of difficulties."

"People are counting on you, don't let them down!"

"You are going to be a father, you cannot fail."

"Your friends depend on you."

"The village depends on you."

"You, you, you."

"Kuso!" he snarled his forehead and shaking hands flat on the stall wall. "I'm a fucking farce."

*

Hinata entered the room, tray in hand, her eyes saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his knee.

“Honey, I brought you passion fruit tea with ginger, it is soothing and relaxing and the pain reliever,” she commented, left the tray on the headboard and sat down beside him. He sighed and Hinata stroked his bareback and kissed his shoulder. "Something about Sasuke-kun, huh?" commented. 

The oceanic orbs turned to her, in visual communication.

"Before it was, Nata," he murmured, placing a lock of his blue-black lock behind her ear. Attention turned to the swirling chain on his collarbone and was lost in the lavender extension of his orbs. "I was looking for my jacket, the one with pockets, do you know where it is?" He asked.

"I ended up leaving it in my closet, I had taken it to sew the zipper that had a problem, since you like this jacket," he explained. "I'm going to get it, wait a moment." when he started to get up, he felt his hand on his wrist.

"Don't worry, I'm going there." stated. "Don't try too hard, Nata." He got up and felt his eyes darken and lost consciousness for a millisecond, with a pain in his chest and when he blinked, Naruto saw Hinata holding him by the waist with a cautious look.

"You need rest." the lilac orbs gleamed in anticipation. "Don't be stubborn, please, *ottō." Naruto nodded in agreement and saw his wife helping him to lie down. "Be quiet, I'll be right back with your jacket." she smiled and placed a kiss on her temple and the ninja's eyes filled. "Have the painkiller and tea, please."

When he returned with his jacket, he heard a faint sniff, left it on the bedroom chair, and followed the noise. As she approached, she saw her husband cry. Seeing him like that, broke his heart into small pieces; confirmation of the hunch he had minutes ago. She offered his embrace and in the warmth of his arms, he collapsed in tears with his head on his shoulder.

"Whatever problem is plaguing you, know that you are not alone." stroked his face. "Cry as much as you need, I'll be here." she stroked his arm, realizing that he was gradually calming down, between sobs.

“I-I failed, it's unacceptable…. I let them down when they needed me most.” he lamented, his voice breaking. "H-how?"

"If you want to tell me what happened, I'm listening to you." Hinata countered, in a tender tone. The ninja nodded, wiping his damp eyes with the back of his hands.

“I didn't make it, Hinata. I-I…” he swallowed his hand against his chest in latent pain. “We were fighting, to prevent them from taking the children, everything was in complete chaos. The villagers were bursting into tears and dread. They called me by the clones, several voices echoing through my brain and I could help them. Shikamaru begged for my help, I felt I could do it, but… my body no longer responded to my commands, I collapsed and the damned Bijū turned me off.” clenched his wrists. “I woke up hours later, Sakura-chan stayed with me and told me not to worry, as the children were being brought back by the escort. Kakashi asked me to come back. He didn't want to hear me and dismissed me from the mission and cut me off from the missions indefinitely. Sai brought me back.” tears were falling from the blue orbs. “The worst was the look of people when I left the accommodation. People depended on me and I… let them down.” exposed, bitter. "I can't let people down, I just can't." cried. “I don't want them to stop trusting me. I can't go wrong, I can't.” he realized, anguished.

Hinata meditated his words in silence and sighed, moistening her lips.

“I'm sorry that this happened to you, dear. I really am.” she held his chin, making him look at her. “But, you are not a machine, Naruto. You are a human being, who is bound to have pain and bad days, don't put that unnecessary burden on you, please.” claimed, distressed. “You owe nothing to anyone, Anata. You gave your best, you always give your best,” she explained. "However, we cannot do our best when we are full of insecurity about ourselves." exposed. "Stay in peace. Our impossibilities are signs that we are imperfect, we have some limits, and ‘everything is fine.” stroked his face. "Take care of yourself and give yourself a break, huh?" 

“I just want to be useful, Nata. I want everybody to continue accepting me.” confessed. "I want to help everyone, I need to do this." sniffed. "I want to be a good father, a good friend, a good husband, a good shinobi, and Hokage one day."

"As I said once, I will repeat: you cannot solve the world's problems, dear." countered, maintaining eye contact. “People see you as someone dear to you for your altruism, for your expansive happiness, for the way you infect everyone around you with joy and bring them close. It is not because of a triviality like this, that they will let you have affection and admiration for you. All of this is not because of everything you can do, but because of what you are…. ” and put his hand on his chest. “For your genuine heart. Precisely for that reason, I love you, for what you are. You inspired me to be better, as well as so many other people who have passed on your way.” smiled. “You are already a great friend, a great shinobi, a great husband, you will be a great Hokage and father. Do you know why?" he shook his head. “In my eyes, you will always be a proud failure. You are not perfect, you fail, but you have the strength to rise. That is your true strength.”

The words flew through his consciousness like an avalanche of indescribable sensations. A retrospective took place right in front of your eyes, the redundancies of the moments, meetings, hugs, the missions with Team 7, the laughter at Ichiraku, the advice of your senseis, the painful losses, the relationship with Kurama, your parents' love sacrifice, the first love, the first kiss, and those lilac orbs right in front of your eyes. 

The ghosts that prowled away for miles far away.

It still seemed unreal, almost a dream to have her in his life. The intimacy and complicity they shared, and at his side, he knew that this was his home, his point of balance. That sweet tone and sensibility that embalmed his whole being in calm.

"Hinata," he replied, in a whisper, so close to his face, letting his lips meet. A slow, tender kiss, which seemed to pass slowly to the heartbeat that rose with every minute touch. Naruto surrendered to those sweet, naive lips that made him forget everything minimal, filling himself with an inexplicably pleasant peace. Glued foreheads and wheezing breaths, millimeters apart. "Thank you for existing. I'm lucky to have you in my life.” a tear fell from his eyes, knowing that there beside him, he had his safe haven.


End file.
